


Twins In Love

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his twin brother Ashton and Louis, (Harry's boyfriend) and his twin brother Michael have been best friends since they were little kids. Their families are really close.<br/>Michael and Ashton are best friends. These two have only ever really had each other and their brothers. They've always been quite close, but lately everything has changed. The two have developed feelings for each other. What will happen when they finally admit their feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins In Love

_Ashton POV_  
I was laying on my bed, just thinking about stuff,  when my idiot of a twin brother bursted into my room.   
"Ashton, Louis and Michael are staying here for a few days." He squealed as he ran and jumped onto my bed. He of course landed flat on top of me  
"Firstly, why?" I asked confused while trying to push him off me. We may be twins, but Harry is a lot bigger then me. Most people don't believe we are twins and think Harry is like 18 or something. Nope he is only 16  and technically I'm actually older. Well only by 13 minutes.  
Harry hoped off me and sat next to me on the bed.  
"Dan's mum is sick in hospital, so he and Jay are going to stay with her for a few days. The girls are going to stay with Dan's sister who hates the boys, but loves the girls. Apparently Jay hates Dan's sister and doesn't want any of her kids there, buts has no choice but to send the girls there. So Louis and Michael are staying here instead of going with their sisters."   
"Secondly how do you know all this?" I asked Harry as he stood up.  
"Oh Jay called mum and I was sitting right there, so she explained everything to me and told me to tell you."  He said as though it was obvious.  
"Where will they sleep?"   
"In our rooms, duh." Harry chuckled before he  messed up my hair and walked out of my room.  
Before I could even try register what was going on, I got a text.

**_From: Mikey_ **   
_Guess what bitch?_

**_To: Mikey_ **   
_My red haired kitten is staying at my house for a few days as well as his short sassy brother?_

**_From: Mikey_ **   
_Yes, and he has an early birthday present for you_

**_To: Mikey_ **   
_But my birthday isn't for nearly two weeks._

**_From: Mikey_ **   
_So? Its only a small present which I can't wait two weeks to give you.  Stop whinging and deal with it bitch._

**_To: Mikey_ **   
_Fine whore._

**_From: Mikey_ **   
_Love you Slutface_

**_To: Mikey_ **   
_Love you too fuckhead._

**_From: Mikey_ **   
_Gotta go. See ya in 10 beautiful xoxoxo_

**_To: Mikey_ **   
_Ok cutie. Bye_

Michael and I have a unique friendship. We flirt and act like boyfriends but we ain't. As much as I wish we were, sadly we aren't. I still have Michael so I am happy with that.   
I was broken out of my thoughts by my older sister Gemma, yelling at me that mum wanted me downstairs.   
I sighed, stood up, put my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and went downstairs to the kitchen to see my mum.  
"Ashton, did your brother tell you what's going on?"   
"Yeah, he came and crash tackled me then he told me that Louis and Michael are staying for a few days." I laughed.   
"Well I just found out about twenty minutes ago that they need me to work tonight because Katrina and Aliza both called in sick, and your sister is going out tonight, so you're in charge."   
"Does Harry know this?" I chuckled.  
"Yeah, I just told him."  
"Let me guess, he said "why is he in charge? We are the same age?" I joked.  
"Basically." Mum laughed.  
"Louis and Michael should be here any minute, and I have to leave almost as soon as Jay does."  
"Ok mum."   
I went upstairs to my room and I noticed that there was clothes all over my floor. I decided to tidy up my room a bit before Michael got here.  I was nearly finished, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.  
"Hey beautiful."  
"Hey slutface." I smirked  
He dropped his arms and put his hands on his hips.  
"Excuse me bitch. What did you call me?"  
"I called you 'slutface'." I smirked.  
"Oh it is on Styles." He smirked evily.  
Before I knew what was happening, Michael pushed me backwards on the bed, pinned me down and started ticking me.  
"Stop you bitch." I gigged  
"Not till you apologize."  
"Never." I screamed.  
My mum walked in and started laughing.  
"I just came to tell you that I'm going and I don't think I want to know what was just going."  
"I don't think you want to know." I agreed.  
"Your son is being a horny prick.'' Michael smirked  
The three of us all pissed ourselves laughing at Michael's comment  
"I'd expect Louis to say that about Harry, not Michael saying it about you."  
I decided to play along.   
"What can I say mum, I'm full of surprises."  
"Well I've got to go. I'll tell you two the same thing I told Harry and Louis, be safe, and if you make a mess, clean it up, and I don't want to know about your sex life."   
Michael pissed himself laughing, mum was laughing and I was blushing.  
"Thanks mum."  
"Bye boys, behave." She waved before walking away   
"We will Anne."Michael yelled out while smirking.  
I slapped Michael's arm and fell back on the bed, "Fuck you Michael."  
"I will if you want." He smirked falling back and laid next to me.  
I decided to play along, "Maybe later babe." I said running my hand through his red hair.  
"I'll hold you up to that promise." He smirked.  
Neither of us said anything. I thought about what he just said.  
"A-are you for real or are y-you joking?" I stuttered  
"I'm joking of course." He lied.  
"I don't believe you."   
Before Michael could say anything else. Harry and Louis walked in.  
"Gemma just left and Louis and I are going to the movies then to dinner." Harry told us.  
"Ok Haz." I said  
"We'll see you in a few hours." Harry said  
"Bye boys. Behave and don't hurt my baby brother Ashton." Louis winked before walking away, dragging Harry with him.  
Neither of us said anything till we heard the front door close.  
"I don't believe that you were joking before." I said to him.   
"W-what?"   
Ashton was still playing with Michael's hair  
"Michael I know you." Ashton sighed "I know you joke about stuff like that, but I also know that when you said it before, you were actually serious serious and actually wanted to."   
"Y-you're wrong." Michael stuttered defensively.  
"If I was wrong, then why are you denying it so much?" I rebutted.  
"Because I really want to." Michael finally admitted quietly. "I'm sorry Ash."  
"It's ok Michael. I feel the same way." I admitted  
"Really?" Michael sat up  
"Yes."   
He put his hand on my cheek. "Well Ash, our brothers and your sister won't be back for a few hours."  
"Michael Gordan Tomlinson, are you saying what I think you're saying?" I smirked.  
"Yes Ash, I'm saying that we should fuck," he laughed  
"Well I'm still a virgin."  
Michael smiled, "I know Ash, so am I. We will both be each others first."   
"Are you sure you want to so this?" I asked.  
"Yes Ash, I've wanted this for over a year now."   
"Ok then, I'll be back." I said getting up off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" Michael asked me confused.  
"To Harry's room to grab something." I smirked  
He looked at me confused, then he realised what I meant.  
"Will he mind?"  
"Actually Harry has told me quite a few times to help myself when you and I  both grow a pair and admit that we want each other." I smirked.  
"What a prick."  
I went into Harry's room and opened the top draw of his bedside table. I found a huge pile of condoms and seven different bottles of lube, as well as somethings  I really  didn't need to see. A vibrator and dildo. I really didn't need to know what Harry and Louis do when they are alone.  
I grabbed a condom and a random bottle of lube and went back to my room and sat down on the bed next to Michael.   
He grabbed the lube and condom out of my hand and put them on the bed next to us. Michael put his hand on my cheek, looked into my eyes, lent in and kissed me. Our lips moved in sync and Michael pushed me backwards on the bed and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for access. I gave him access and his hands slipped down to my torso. He  grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up. He stopped kissing me and pulled my shirt off. I undid the buttons on his flannel and let it slide off him. I ran my hands up his bare stomach and his chest. I looked down towards his crotch and noticed his jeans were tightening. Mine started to as well.   
"We may need to fix our little problems." Michael winked.   
I slid my hands down and undid his jeans. Michael smirk quickly dropped and he grabbed my hands and played with my fingers.   
"What's wrong babe, is everything okay?" I asked him.   
"Yeah." He dropped my hands and smiled weakily.  
"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I said resting my hand on his cheek.  
"It's not that."   
"Then what is it?" I asked confused.  
"It's just that I don't want you thinking that all I want is to have sex with you. Ashton Fletcher Styles, I think I might be in love with you." He admitted looking down at his hands.  
I stroked his cheek and chuckled.  
"I kind of figured Mikey. I thought we established that we liked each other when you admitted that you wanted to fuck me."   
"So you like me?"  
"Duh Mikey."   
"Will you be my boyfriend Ash?"  
"Of course, but only if you fuck me." I smirked. Michael didn't have to be good twice. He smiled evilly and unbuttoned my jeans and took them off me. He then took his jeans off, leaving us both in our boxers.   
"Ash, I want you to just lay back and let me take care of you."   
I laid back and Michael took off my boxers. My hard dick hit my stomach.  Michael rubbed his thumb over the tip of my dick, looked at me as to ask if I was ok. I nodded and he removed his thumb and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked on my dick and i  bucked my hips. Michael gagged on my length and pushed my hips back down.   
It wasn't long before I becoming a moaning mess. I came in Michael's mouth, and he swallowed before kissing me.   
"I thought you said you were going to fuck me?" I winked when I came down from my high.  
Michael rolled his eyes at me  
"I'm getting there Ash."   
I rolled my eyes at him and we both giggled.  
"Now roll onto your stomach so I can prep you."  
I looked at him confused. It took Michael a few moments to realise that I had no idea.   
"I'm going to start with one finger and finger you and eventually shove three fingers in you." He explained.  
"Why?" I asked him confused.  
"So your hole stretches out enough for my dick to fit inside you." He chuckled.  
"Oh."   
"It's okay babe, roll onto your stomach."  
I did what I was told to and rolled onto my stomach. Michael lubed up his fingers and slowly slid one into my hole. I tensed up and clenched around his finger. Michael instantly stopped.  
"You okay Ash?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, it just hurts a bit." I sighed  
"Do you want me to stop?"   
"No, I am okay. Keep going Mikey." I panted.  
"You sure baby?" He asked me concerned  
"Yes baby, just do it." I moaned.  
I unclenched and  Michael slowly started to move his finger. It wasn't long before he inserted a second finger, and then a third. I felt empty when he slid his fingers out.  
Michael took off his boxers, put on the condom, lubed up his dick and lined it to my hole.   
"You sure you want to do this?" Michael asked.   
Yes, just fuck me already babe." I sighed.  
Michael slowly slid himself inside me.

After we had sex, we had a shower and then laid on my bed and cuddled.   
"I believe you mentioned you have a birthday present for me," I pointed out  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."  
He jumped off the bed and ran over to his bag on the other side of my room  and grabbed a small wrapped square He ran back over to the bed and I laughed at my idiot boyfriend who jumped onto the bed and almost crushed me. He handed me a present, "Open it, open it."  
i pulled off the wrapping paper to find a CD case. On the front was a piece of paper that said 'Ashy's Mixtape.'  
I threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you Mikey."  
"They are songs that remind me of you. Except the first one though. I wrote the first one."

I stared at my boyfriend, "really?"  
Micheal smiled."yes baby.''  
I jumped off my bed and ran over to my stereo. I put the CD in, grabbed the remote for it and ran back to my bed to my boyfriend who was waiting with open arms. I laid in his arms and pressed play. The room filled with the sounds of Mikey's guitar, then the sound of his beautiful voice

**I _don't even like you,_  
Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?  
And I don't understand what's happened,  
I keep saying things I never say.  
**

__**I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,  
I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.  
**

__**Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,  
I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.  
And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath.  
**

_**Ooh  
Ooh** _

_**Won't you please stop loving me to death?  
** _

__**I don't even see my friends no more,  
'Cause I keep hanging out with you.  
I don't know how you kept me up all night,  
Or how I got this tattoo.  
**

__**I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen,  
I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me.  
**

__**Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,  
I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.  
And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath.  
**

_**Ooh  
Ooh** _

_**Won't you please stop loving me to death?  
** _

__**Every time you're near me,  
Suddenly my heart begins to race.  
Every time I leave,  
I don't know why my heart begins to break.  
**

__**Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself,  
I don't wanna stay, I wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell.  
And it hurts in my head and my heart and my chest,  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath.  
**

_**Ooh  
Ooh** _

_**Won't you please stop loving me to death?** _

When the song ended, I paused the CD and sat up. I turned around and looked at Micheal, "You really wrote that?"  
"Yes Ashton. I wrote that because I was scared. I was falling in love with you and it scared me. I didn't know what to do."  
I put my hand on his cheek, "What was the reason behind the CD?"  
"I decided that I was going to finally admit my feelings, and I though with your birthday coming up I would do something special."  
I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, "Fuck I love you Michael. So damn much."  
Micheal chuckled, "I love you too Ashy."   
Michael stared at me. He had a look that I know very well. It's the look he gets when he is up to something, and that scared me. "What are you think-" Before i could finish what I was saying, Micheal pushed me backwards and started tickling me. Bastard knows I'm really ticklish. Downside to him knowing me better then anyone else.  
"Damn you Mikey," I giggled, "I hate you."  
Michael stopped , "You are such a terrible liar. You know you love me."  
I smirked, "I know baby."  
I grabbed my phone off my bedside table and checked at the time, "Do you want some dinner baby?"  
"Duh. I always want food."   
I stood up and extended my hand to him, "Come on then baby."   
Michael  shook his head, "I have a better idea Ash." He got off the bed and squatted down in front of me, "hope on baby."  
I smiled and jumped onto my boyfriend's back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Micheal stood up. He ran downstairs into the kitchen, and we both laughed the whole way there. When we got downstairs Michael put me on the bench, and turned around and kissed me, "God I love you."   
I wrapped my legs around his waist, "I love you too."   
He ran his fingers through my hair, "How about we eat first baby, then we can go again if you want."  
I pecked his lips, " I like the sound of that."  
I hoped off the bench and walked over to the fridge.  I opened it and looked at the food we had, "I could make Pizza bub."  
"You had me at pizza."  
Michael kept playing with my hair and kissing my neck which made it hard to cook. I eventually made dinner and we laid in bed and talked while we ate. I loved it. I loved being with him. I loved him so much

 


End file.
